Bevil Starling
Bevil Starling (male lawful good human fighter) is a companion early in the game, and later a recruitable NPC for the stronghold. "Bevil Starling is a brawny and good natured youth, and a member of the West Harbor militia. Growing up, he has been a reliable friend and companion, although he shies from talk of leaving West Harbor, and he is somewhat cautious by nature." Gameplay Bevils stats are mediocre (Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 9, Wis 8, Cha 10, at Level 1, Pointbuy 20). As feat choices the usual Power Attack, Cleave route is probably best, then Weapon Specialization: Longsword. As he isn't a permanent companion, there's not much need to worry about his stats. As a sergeant of Crossroad Keep, he can be assigned to the following tasks and provide bonuses to Crossroad Keep's stats: *recruiting greycloaks = +20% recruitment rate *collecting tithes = tithe up 10% *patrolling the roads = merchant growth +1/time unit *patrolling the surrounding areas = peasant growth +2/time unit *special assignments = +1 to outcome Unlike the other sergeants, Bevil cannot be reassigned once deployed. Official Campaign Bevil, along with Amie Fern, are long time friends of the PC in his village of West Harbor. He is one of the rising stars within the West Harbor Militia. Bevil is generally good natured and tends to do things by the book. He often helps his mother, Retta Starling, in looking after their barn and his younger brother and sister. He is also frequently picked on by the Mossfield boys who once dangled him over the village well. Bevil was forced to grow up rather quickly since his father (who has been hinted as having an affinity with magic) died when he was very young and his elder brother Lorne left West Harbor shortly after Bevil learned how to walk. During the Githyanki raid on West Harbor, he was among the many militiamen that helped defend the village, and afterwards was ordered by Daegun to accompany the PC to the ruins to retrieve the shard. After returning, he opted to remain in West Harbor in case the raiders came back. Unlike Amie, he shies away from talk of leaving West Harbor. Shortly after the PC's departure, Bevil was attacked by unknown assailants while traveling through the swamps. After the assault, he spent most of his time locked indoors and only came out for militia practice and refused to talk about what happened. It is revealed later on that he was captured and tortured by the raiders, and unable to withstand the pain, he told them about the shard the PC was carrying and that he/she was headed for Neverwinter. His guilt lead him to join the PC as a sergeant at Crossroad Keep to make amends and to ask the PC for his/her forgiveness. Bevil left for Crossroad Keep to join the PC shortly before West Harbor was destroyed by the shadow tide. Bevil's fate after the War with the King of Shadows depends on the PC's influence with him and if Bevil told the PC the truth about what happened to him when he was captured. If not, and the PC had low influence with Bevil and constantly belittled him, after the war Bevil would desert the Greycloaks and lead a solitary life at Old Owl Well, plagued by the memories of West Harbor and the war. If the PC had decent influence with Bevil and listened to his confession and was there for him when he lost his family in West Harbor, he would be inspired by the PC and eventually overcome his insecurities becoming a commander for the Greycloaks. He still searches for his long lost friend after he/she became MIA after defeating the King of Shadows. Mask of the Betrayer If the PC is good/neutral, has a romance with Gann or Safiya and lift the curse, he/she will return to West Habor and marries. Bevil can be seen at the wedding celebration along with Tarmas, Khelgar Ironfist and Aldanon. Tidbits *Bevil was voiced by Jason Griffith. *Bevil's deity is Chauntea. *If the PC is female chooses the Flirt background, Bevil shows hints of liking the PC and gets rather uncomfortable when the PC starts teasing him. References Toolset screenshot featuring some of Bevil's dialog Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs